


A moment alone

by oldmorningsdusk



Series: Playin' Together [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abigail is with Sadie okay??, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmorningsdusk/pseuds/oldmorningsdusk
Summary: They agreed to meet at a shack in the forest, but John was late. And it's been a long time...(ngl it's just smut with fluff at the end)
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Playin' Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	A moment alone

**Author's Note:**

> okay please bear with me, I'm trying to get better at English by writing smut, that's it.

Arthur surely had a lot of patience, but he couldn’t deny he was running out of it. How much time has passed since he arrived at the shack? John was late. He hoped the man was not in trouble again. It had been a long time since they last met privately like that, so he was very excited and eager for what was going to happen.

He sat on the bed and rested his arms on his thighs, bringing his hands together and rolling his thumbs.

He was getting worried. Should he go out and look for him?

Then he heard sounds outside the shack and looked through the open door, just to see John hitching Old Boy over there and then quickly walking towards the entrance.  _ Thank God. _

“I know I’m late, sorry ‘bout that. I’ll explain it later”, he told Arthur when he walked past the door, slamming it close behind him.

Arthur stood up immediately, a happy little smile showing up and welcoming hands slightly open for an embrace, and in the next second John got both hands on his face.

He tried to say he was glad he came, but was stopped by a very audible smooch on his lips, followed by a lick and open-mouthed kisses that kept going further down his neck. Arthur let out a deep sigh, one hand on John’s waist and the other on his shoulder, embracing him, and spoke with a grin:

“I know it’s been a while but I didn’t think ya would forget how to kiss properly.”

John stopped for a brief moment, just to look at Arthur and answer with a little hint of laughter on his voice:

“Oh so you want my kisses now, huh?”

Arthur rolled his eyes.  _ You were tasting like blood last time _ , he wanted to answer, but instead he grabbed John by his waist with both hands and walked some steps, guiding him to the wall very next to the bed, pinned him there and said with a very deep voice that made John shiver with lust:

“Do I have to teach you again?”

The younger man smirked, didn’t even notice his own “I wouldn’t mind,” equally deep and full of desire and love.

That was enough for Arthur to jump on him, eagerly finding a way into his mouth. John groaned when his head hit the wall with a thud, adding more to Arthur’s excitement.

They needed this. It was quite a long time.

“Wanna do something different today”, John managed to say between wet kisses and deep breathes.

Then he grabbed Arthur by the waist and quickly turned him around, putting his back against the wooden wall. Of course he continued the interrupted kiss.

Arthur’s hands landed on John’s buttocks, grabbing and squeezing and trying to bring him closer. Every time he breathed out, he let a low noise come off his throat.

Arthur nearly hissed when John shoved a leg between his own. So little touches and he was already too hard. The younger had his mouth on Arthur’s neck again, his hands attempting to open the buttons from his blue shirt. At this point their hats were already laying on the ground.

“Hmm, what’s on your mind I wonder”, Arthur teased.

“You’ll see.”

John pushed him hard towards the bed after finishing with the buttons, the man dropped on his back, gasping in surprise. He positioned himself properly while watching John undress quickly in front of him, never breaking eye contact. His mouth slightly open admiring the view.

“Mind doing the same for me?”, John asked and Arthur smirked, nodding. He added:

“Please keep the shirt on.”

“Sure,” the older answered, slightly confused, but curious.

Arthur’s mouth watered when John took off his union suit, being completely exposed. He was a beautiful man, he thought, skinny but with some muscles and a lot of scars. Lots of thin hair, too. Not to mention the hard meat between his legs. But Arthur had an unorthodox thing for scars. He loved how rough and mean they made a man look, especially on the face. And he also loved the irony that scars could also mean someone was lucky to not die because of their stupidity.

Because John undressed first, he helped Arthur get rid of his remaining pieces of clothing. He didn’t wear anything under the pants and in a moment he was equally exposed, except he was still wearing the open shirt.

“I don’t see how this is much different”, Arthur said, remembering what John told him before. John, reaching out to Arthur’s neckerchief somewhere between the rest of his clothes, answered:

“That’s where this comes in.”

He waved the piece of clothing in front of Arthur. The man imagined he wanted to use it as a blindfold or gag, his cock twitching and his face warming at the thought. But what John said next made him open his eyes wide.

“May I tie your wrists to the bed?”

“Oh, yes.”

The answer came immediately. Arthur never did something like that, but he thought about that many times. He might be a little submissive if you squint. Arthur felt his face tingle with excitement and a bit of embarrassment when John tied his wrists together and then to the headboard, just a little above his head.

Moving his arms to test how restricted he was, Arthur sucked his lower lip. What he said next might have or might have not meant to be spoken out loud:

“You really make a man imagine things, Marston.”

John’s smirk widened and he positioned himself on top of Arthur, sitting on his thighs. He placed both hands on the other’s pecs, massaging slowly.

“What are you fantasizing about, then?”

Arthur sighed deeply. That was too good. And they barely had started. John’s hard cock pressing against his own made Arthur involuntarily move his hips, earning a sharp breath from the other.

He actually thought of something he’d like to do with John, but he was afraid of what the other might think about it. As if reading his mind, John told him:

“Come on, tell me. Promise I won’t judge”, and his hands were now on Arthur’s nipples, playing with them very slowly and softly. It felt amazing, but not enough. Deep moans started to build on his throat, released when John started to grind slowly against Arthur’s erection.

“If you don’t tell me, you won’t earn anything more than this”, John told him with a lazy tone, running his thumb around Arthur’s nipples even slower.

“Mm okay… Okay… There’s a scenario… You’re a-ah! -bounty hunter”, the older man finally started, wanting more touches.

“I think I like this. Tell me more” John answered with a twitched smile, then rewarded him by lowering his head and giving the right nipple a caress with his tongue. He also repositioned himself so he was lying on Arthur, with his mouth now kissing the other nipple. Arthur closed his eyes to try to concentrate on what to say, overwhelmed by the new form of pleasure he was receiving.

“Oh God… Y-you find me and… hogtie me… Damn!” he whined while John proceeded to suck and bite lightly one nipple and pinching the other. His cock began to ache at how hard he was. Arthur felt the slick of John’s pre-cum on his thigh and moved his leg gently to rub on John’s prick. The other started to rub slowly against him with a breathen moan.

“John, please…”

“Don’t stop, Morgan”, he commanded. Arthur sighed and felt his cheeks burn with his next thought. He opened his eyes but avoided eye contact.

“Then I say… I say I’ll do anything for you if you let me go, so y-ah”, he couldn’t restrain a little moan when he finally felt John’s hand around his cock, moving slowly but with a firm grip. Arthur knew he had to keep talking if he wanted more.

“…so you… Umm… Use me…”

John licked his lips and positioned himself even lower on the bed, so he could spread Arthur’s legs a bit. Arthur observed eagerly while John picked up a small bottle from his jacket’s pocket and held it on his left hand, coming back down to Arthur’s cock and holding it with the other hand, and he licked the tip with a very obscene face, receiving a long, deep whine. Then John said:

“You’ll need to explain better” and licked again, this time from base to top, curling his tongue around the tip. Arthur closed his eyes again. It was so damn good but he needed even more. He bit his lip and then continued explaining his fantasy:

“You fuck me real hard…”

John hummed while sucking the tip, his tongue rolling around it, tasting the pre-cum. Arthur felt a cold shivering that went through all his body, and started to feel desperate. Then he abandoned all of the remaining embarrassment when John put it all inside his mouth, hot and wet, and Arthur continued speaking moving his hips:

“A-and then you spank me like…like you’re teaching me a lesson– Oh fuck!” the older nearly screamed when he felt a slicky finger slip inside him. How had he not noticed when John opened the bottle, he wondered, but that thought expired quickly, because damn had he enjoyed the sudden feeling! It hurt a bit since he clenched in surprise, but Arthur didn’t take too long to relax and feel it even better, with the help of John’s wet mouth around his cock. John let go of Arthur for a second to reply:

“Didn’t know you were into this kinda’ stuff”, a twitched smirk again. John was enjoying this so much he was leaving a wet spot on the bed. And he added a second finger on Arthur’s tight hole, enhancing the pleasure of the green-eyed outlaw.

“Do I bite you? Leave marks on your neck?”, John teased. He was genuinely curious at how much Arthur was willing to let him do.

“Hah, yes”, now Arthur was locking eyes with John, as if begging “ask me more” with a look. And John really did.

“Do I grab your hair and tug it hard?”, this question was followed by an increase in the speed of the fingers moving in and out Arthur.

“Fuck, yes…!”

At this point Arthur was panting and moaning at each breath. He loved how John quickly understood what he wanted him to do and was asking just the right questions.

“Do I slap your face so you might learn to be a good boy?”, this time John crawled up on the bed and put his mouth very near to Arthur’s left ear. He made sure his voice was low and deep when he asked that. And the only thing Arthur could do was whine.

“Goddamn yes!”

He tried to keep eye contact, but John curled his fingers inside him rubbing that sweet spot, so his eyes squinted and rolled to the back of his skull. Arthur couldn’t stop the high-pitched sound he made, instinctively trying to cover his mouth with a hand and tugging at the piece of cloth.John starred with hungry eyes and repeated the movement, making Arthur squirm under him. It took very much of him to not come right there. Then he removed the fingers, receiving a long sigh in response.

“You wanna know why I was late?” John asked. Arthur couldn’t look more confused. Why bring this up right now? John understood the clueless face and continued while he opened the bottle again, pouring more of it’s liquid on his hand.

“I was preparing myself nicely for you. Look,” he said while repositioning himself, legs on both of Arthur’s sides and left hand on the headboard balancing him. And then John inserted two fingers on himself easily, moving them. Arthur’s eyes were wide, his jaw dropped, his cock harder than ever. John made little guttural sounds at his self pleasure.

“Holy…!” The word came involuntarily out of Arthur’s mouth, making John grin with pride. He loved how Arthur was slowly coming undone thanks to him. 

“You want to be inside me?”, the younger asked with a naughty smile. Arthur couldn’t deny.

“Yes, please.”

John took his fingers off, now gripping Arthur’s cock and slowly sliding it inside. He gritted his teeth and hissed when the head was completely in. It didn’t hurt, but was always a weird feeling.

“Don’t move.”

Arthur admired in awe. Eyes moving from John’s face to his entrance, lips pressed together trying to control himself from thrusting up. God, John was amazing in every means, his hole so tight, warm and slick, Arthur was getting close. And then he felt John release all his weight over his hips, sitting on him, Arthur’s cock deep inside him. And John didn’t let a single moan come out loud, only a breathy sigh. He bit his lower lip and smirked, again, while Arthur panted and groaned.

“Heh, you look like you’re the one being fucked, Morgan.”

“Hn, son of a…b-bitch.”

“You can’t even say something without stuttering!” John provoked and rolled his hips, feeling Arthur deep inside him. He kept moving like that, rhythmically and slowly, his both hands on Arthur’s chest, thumbs caressing his nipples again.

“That’s… not… true!” Arthur managed to say a word each time he breathed out. John giggled and moved his hips back, slowly, until only the tip was inside him and then quickly moved forward. 

God, that felt like heaven, for both men. John finally sounded as loud as Arthur, feeling it hit  _ right there _ , and the older jolted his hip upwards, desperate for release. John repeated the quick movement again and again, letting out delicious moans of pleasure as he encouraged Arthur to thrust into him and started to work on his own cock too. And Arthur felt like he couldn’t last any longer. The warm, tight pressure around his erection was too much, John riding him eagerly, his face of pure delight, the sounds he was making, he loved it. He loved him.

He wanted to touch him, but the article of cloth that tied him to the headboard was making it impossible. He tried to warn John, but could barely formulate his sentences.

“John I’m c- ...damn, y-you’re so… Oh fuck! John!”

But John understood him and increased his efforts, willing for his own orgasm too, and Arthur came with a loud groan, trembling, John riding him through each release, feeling his lover’s seed filling him two, three times and not stopping. Quite the opposite, he moved his hips up and down frantically, his hand following the rhythm, wanting to come as quick as possible before Arthur couldn’t bear with oversensitivity. 

Arthur’s mind was blank. He couldn’t think, just feel. And he felt amazing, even if it was a little too much. His cock was still hard and slick with come, John’s hole engulfed him completely and it started to hurt. But he couldn’t ask him to stop, all that came out of his mouth was moans and grunts, not an understandable word.

And then John came all over Arthur’s belly and chest with a genuine cry, sitting still on him and feeling the other so deep inside him, in the right angle, and he milked himself to the last drop, his ass clenching tight around Arthur. It was when the older felt it was too much and started squirming desperately below him, trying to free his cock. And we know how strong Arthur is. 

Right when John started to get up, Arthur broke the wooden headboard. And this startled both, much that John jumped and fell off the bed.

Arthur stayed motionless for a couple seconds until he figured out what happened. The broken piece of wood was swinging right in front of his face, tied by Arthur’s neckerchief. He looked at it, sitting up, and then at John when he heard him:

“...ouch.”

He was sprawled on the floor, looking at the ceiling. Thankfully it didn’t hurt at all, and he started to laugh at the situation, so that Arthur was relieved.

“Are you okay?” He asked with a hint of laughter, knowing it was nothing serious. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Better than ever.”

Arthur smiled and blushed a little, as John wasn’t being ironic. He too didn’t feel this good since once when they fucked in the fanciest hotel room they’d been, where they had plenty of time and thick walls allowing them to be as loud as they wanted to. 

“Here, let me untie this for you.”

John stood up and took Arthur’s hands on his, carefully undoing the knot to not damage the neckerchief, and freeing Arthur (and the broken piece of wood), who breathed a sigh of relief. John was badly surprised at how red Arthur's wrists were.

“...my God, Arthur, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

He sat at the edge of the bed bending his leg, and instinctively brought one of Arthur’s wrists next to his own face and kissed the skin very softly.

“Does it hurt much?”

Arthur smiled at the sweet gesture. He hadn't paid attention to the pain in his wrists until now, but it wasn’t unbearable. He certainly pulled too hard on it, it wasn’t exactly John’s fault. 

“No, not really… It’s okay. Come here,” he said, caressing John’s face with that hand and moving forward to kiss him. Their lips met in a soft, caring kiss that warmed them with love. John moved himself to a better position, legs beside Arthur’s own, making the older lie down again on the bed, not ever breaking their kiss. Then Arthur opened his mouth to lick his way inside John’s, resting his hands on the other’s neck. After a moment, John started kissing Arthur’s jaw and cheek, who took the opportunity to make a comment:

“You taste like dick.”

“Shut up, it’s your dick!” John answered humorously with a wide smile making them laugh, and they locked eyes for a while, lost in each other’s sight, savoring the rare sweet moment. Oh, how Arthur loved those big softened grey eyes, not the usual frown John always had at camp… 

“I love you…”

Did… did he really say it? Did he think too loud?

Maybe he did, because John’s smile grew even wider as he rested his forehead on Arthur’s.

“I love you too… even if you think my kisses taste bad!”

“Okay, but I still like them,” and then they kissed again, softer, smoother and better than any kiss they’ve ever experienced.


End file.
